Spiritual History of Capra Hircus
NOTICE: This article is still in progress, and, as such, it is rather large and will take a little bit more time to flesh out, as there are several lads that are creating the lore together. The spiritual history of Capra Hircus includes subjects such as the creation, the different deities, interpretations and different religions which hold some truth (because within the realm of Capra Hircus, deities do exist). Capra Hircus The creation of the universe is probably the biggest mystery. According to The Amoungst, the universe is actually just consciousness inhabiting itself, much like a dream. According to them, just like your dreams are real in your head, so is the world real in another bigger dream. Other claim that Capra Hircus has always existed and that planet Larth is just another battleground that will eventually be destroyed, and a new Larth will be created - a cycle that will never end. The battle between the Penis God and the Vagina God is ultimately two forces seeking to balance eachother out, according to some religious scholars. Early Capra Hircus In the beginning of Capra Hircus, there were several deities that existed in a very high consciousness level, as a matter of fact, uncountable numbers of spirits that existed within the realm. This meant that reality was almost fluid. This meant that if one deity imagined one thing, it came into existence, and so on. This ultimately led to most deities disappearing, after other deities simply imagined them out of Capra Hircus. In the end, few deities remained, the most known being the Penis God and the Vagina God (Algazzor is also well-known). As a famous McLad saying go "You don't become the top lad by being a weakling.". This can especially be held true when it comes to the realm of Capra Hircus, where almost all greater spirits disappeared after they were imagined out of existence. Due to all the consciousness these deities used to imagine the other deities out of existence, they now had to resort to physical and material fighting instead of using their powers in the spiritual realm against eachother. The creation was extremely limited due to all the energy they had used to fight other deities, so they had to resort to using the worlds they had already created to carry out their fights. This is when Larth becomes important, since it was the largest world that had been created out of the fighting. Ever since, Larth has been a battlefield for the two powers. History of Larth The early history of Larth is much like that of Capra Hircus. Things were imagined into existence through thinking, and nothing was set in stone. At first, Larth was in constant change, changing into millions of times every second. Things came into existence, things disappeared. Due to so much energy used by the deities to imagine things, soon people began to lose their powers. After the many deities disappeared or lost their powers, the only sentient beings that remained on Larth was those that were created from fighting. These were the native fauna, the humans, and the Goatmen. To compensate for the lack of energy and magic, the people of Larth instead started inventing things from already existing materials - take a house or a sword for example. A small amount of energy still remains, however. During Rikord's lifetime, it was situated north of the Dreadwoods, in the so called Great Unknown. This place was inhabited by humans whom had reached this energy-dense part of Larth. They became so dependent on this energy that they could not live without it. Every thousand years, a polar shift takes place, which makes this magical people migrate to the other side of Larth, where the energy now exists. Those that fail turn into frail, weak beings. History of Urgazovf Urgazovf was once a normal world, filled with its own people, culture, flora, and beautiful scenery. Algazzor, the creator, sacrificied his own material body to create the world and its people. But then something happened. Algazzor tried to cut himself of the rest of the deities and create his own plane of existence with his consciousness. This failed dramatically and caused the people of the world lose connection to the rest of deities and only find peace among themselves. The people in this world became nothing more than drones, who only relied on logic and the decisions of their superiors due to the emotional trauma caused by the cutoff from the rest of the universe. Due to the chaos in the universe at the time, a small group of Urgazovf people tried to escape the planet which was on the verge of destruction into another realm. They built a portal which led to the world of Larth and they ended up in Crisuran, the area which at the time was the spiritual capital of the Vagina God. The Algazzors became Vagina God controlled, and the Algazzors were forced to breed with the Vagina God to create an army capable of taking over the planet. After a long time of fighting among deities, few remained. Due to the amount of energy that went into imagining things into existence, the deities had to use already existing realms to gain power. This is why the Vagina God, instead of creating a new planet, took over the ruin planet of Urgazovf as her spiritual capital while she was in hiding after her defeats. She rebuilt the planet in the way she pleased and turned it into her capital. Due to the amount of Algazzor on Larth, and the amount of Algazzor still coming through the portal after Vagina God started producing Algazzor in Urgazovf, it was seemingly impossible to end the invasion. Rikord found the original portal connecting Larth and Urgazovf and stepped into the realm of Urgazovf to destroy it from the inside, shutting the portal down forever. Rikord disappeared that day, but it is said his goast carries on the fight from the other side of the portal in the vile lands of Urgazovf. "Aliens" Aliens, which are often addressed by many scholas, including the alien fanatic Turksy Turk are unknown. Whether they are Algazzors, evil spirits or another more advanced specie that exists within Capra Hircus is unknown, but there are proof of kidnappings that are connected somehow. Who lies behind them is unknown. Spirits&Deities Just like there are many smaller and lesser creatures, there are also smaller and lesser spirits. According to the Amoungst, spirits are actually a combination of lesser spirits inhabiting you. As said before, a dream is only real in your head, because you imagine it, but at the same time, it is very real for those inhabiting your consciousness. This is all only religious theory, but that is the most accepted lad theory among McLads. This worth keeping in mind, because as said before, Capra Hircus itself is according to those in the east just two powers to balance eachother inside a greater consciousness. This would mean that there are several levels on consciousness. Capra Hircus is the greatest consciousness comprehensible by mere human mortals. Just like humans dream things into existance in their dreams, the deities think objects into existence, although that changed a some time ago when some of the deities became too powerful. But then lies the question, who imagined the deities within Capra Hircus? Is Capra Hircus a conciousness in itself? All of these questions are studied and asked within the Amoungst, a mysterious order which rules from behind the curtains in Larth.